


Wish

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron see a shooting star.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 'wish' prompt at harryron100 at livejournal.  


* * *

“Oh look!” Harry whispered excitedly to Ron as they lay on the grass under the canopy of the night sky and glittering stars. He gripped Ron’s hand in his own and pointed at the sky. “It’s a shooting star! Close your eyes and make a wish!”

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and made a wish. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and turned to see Ron staring at him.

 

“Ron! Don’t you want to make a wish?”

 

Ron smiled, his blue eyes searching Harry’s green ones. “I don’t have to.” And then he leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
